1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for showing articles transparent and particularly to an optical element that can be used to show articles transparent. In addition, the present invention relates to an extended optical element comprising the optical element and a lamp housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are techniques for providing augmented reality (AR) or mixed reality (MR) by projecting images on the surfaces of articles. In addition, among these techniques, there are techniques for making it difficult for the presence of articles to be recognized by presenting images behind the articles (hereinafter, referred to as “background images”) on the surfaces of the articles. Specifically, in these techniques, background images that are well harmonized with environments around articles (external environments) are presented (projected or the like) to the surfaces of the articles. In such a case, it is possible to make the articles indistinguishable from the external environments. As a result, the sense of presence of the articles fades (the articles becomes cognitively transparent).
JP2013-171252A discloses a technique for making articles cognitively transparent by projecting a plurality of background images on the surfaces of the articles.
Meanwhile, Skulls in the Stars, “Physics demonstrations: cloaking device?” Posted on Apr. 25, 2013 by skullsinthestars [accessed on Mar. 17, 2014], internet <URL: http://skullsinthestars.com/2013/04/25/physics-demonstrations-cloaking-device/> discloses total reflective type optical camouflage techniques in which structures obtained by combining eight triangular prisms together are used.